


I know who my love is

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kind of reveal fic, Luka is smoother than fresh jar of Skippy, Luka knows but Marinette doesn't, Misunderstandings, Multi, Prompt Fic, Protective Juleka, Protective Rose, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Luka knew a lot of things.He knew Marinette was the love of his life. He knew he was the love of Marinette's life. She knew he was Viperion. He knows she's Ladybug even if she didn't know he did. He knew who he was declaring his love for.What Luka didn't know....was that they had an audience. And that audience was sorely mistaken on what they just witnessed.(Another Request fic!)
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	I know who my love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts).



It was one thing to be dating the girl of your dreams for two years. It was another thing to have your girlfriend be Paris’s favorite akuma fighting superhero. But to top it all off…

She doesn’t know that _you_ knew.

In fact, Luka knew from the very beginning. How could he not? They both had the same silky indigo blue hair styled in the same way. They both had the sparkling ocean blue eyes he fell in love with since day one. They even shared the same adorable nose-crinkling pout.

But two things gave her away instantly:

First and foremost was the song in their heart. They were identical. Both gentle and passionate, clear as a bell. It was the same tune that always motivated him to make more music. It was the same song that was etched in his heart. It was the song that lifted his spirits. Both Ladybug and Marinette shared this same exact song.

The other thing that gave her away was discovered earlier today. And it was her love for him. The rare times he was Viperion like he was tonight, he always noticed she would look at him with love and tenderness. And when he was in danger, Ladybug would always be more worried and scared. She was always the one most relieved when it turned out he was alright.

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And what’s got you all giggly, Mr Danger Noodle?” Ladybug smirked as Luka handed back the orobourous bracelet.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about my lovely girlfriend.” Luka smiled. He noticed Ladybug’s cheeks brighten.

“O-oh?” Ladybug cursed herself for stuttering.

“Yeah. She’s the most beautiful girl in the world. She’s got a smile even sunflowers would follow. Eyes prettier than any rare jewel. She’s super creative and is quick as a whip. She’s the most wonderful, caring, passionate girl in the world. Honestly, words can’t express how much I love her.” Luka praised, looking deep into Ladybug’s eyes.

Ladybug knew her face was redder than her costume. Did Luka really think that highly of her?

“Sometimes, all the time actually, I want to look at her and tell her ‘I love you. I love you like the stars love the night sky. I love you like the flowers love Springtime. I love you like I have loved no one else. And I know I will love no one else but you’.” Luka smiled tenderly and held her hand.

Marinette was stunned. She felt her heart swell and her face burn at his declarations of love. She felt her eyes sting with unshed tears as her love for him threatened to spill out. But that’s the drawback of being a superhero. You can’t reveal yourself. There were too many risks for too little reward. All she can do is hold his hand just a little tighter and smile at his words. Before she could say anything, she heard someone shout. Ladybug groaned when she saw a clown like monster reeking havoc. And on such a beautiful Parisian night, too!

“Ugh, just my luck. Two akumas in one day. Sorry, Luka. I gotta take care of this.” Ladybug groaned. But instead of letting go, Luka brought her hand to his lips and placed a whisper of a kiss on her hand. Of course, this made Ladybug blush even redder than before.

“Be careful, Ladybug.” Luka winked playfully. Ladybug tried her hardest not to squeal and with a quick throw of her yoyo, she was off saving Paris again as Luka watched her leave.

But unbeknownst to either of them…they had an audience.

Rose and Juleka had just arrived to the Liberty after another wonderful date. Juleka saw her brother next to Ladybug of all people and was about to call out to them but was frozen in shock she and Rose heard him speak.

“.…I love you. I love you like the stars love the night sky. I love you like the flowers love Springtime. I love you like I have loved no one else. And I know I will love no one else but you.” they heard Luka speak so lovingly and fondly to Ladybug. They peaked over as silently as they could and saw Luka kissing Ladybug’s hand and watched her leave and sighing dreamily. Rose and Juleka quickly ducked back behind the wall as Luka turned in for the night, completely unaware of his sister and her girlfriend.

“I…I can’t believe it!” Rose whimpered. Tears threatened to fall and she began hiccuping sobs.

“How could my brother do this to her?” Juleka asked in disbelief.

“W-w-we have to tell Marinette! She needs to know Luka is a two-timing cheater!” Rose stomped her foot.

“We can’t! N-not yet! You saw how upset she got when Adrien didn’t return her feelings! Imagine how heartbroken she’d be if we told her my brother is cheating on her with a superhero! W-we’ll tell her tomorrow!” Juleka disagreed and held Rose close.

“Oh, what about poor Chat Noir? He loves Ladybug so much. Oh, poor kitty…” Rose buried her face into Juleka’s chest as they decided to deal with it in the morning before practice. Oh, Luka better be prepared.

The next morning, Juleka and Rose woke up a bit late but still prepared to give Luka a piece of their minds. But when they walked up to his bed, he was gone. His bed was made and there was a note on the bed saying “Went to pick up Mari. Be back before practice.”

Juleka sighed and Rose whimpered. They had about an hour before Ivan and Mylene arrived. Hopefully, they can confront Luka before Ivan and Mylene arrive.

“What do we do, Jules? Should we wait for Ivan and Mylene to show up before telling Luka off? Or do we tell Marinette right away?” Rose worriedly asked.

“I…I think we should tell Marinette right away.” Juleka decided.

“Tell me what right away?” Rose and Juleka were startled when they saw Marinette walk in with a large box full of their costumes.

“Marinette! How are you? Are you doing okay?” Rose worried like a mother hen and confusing Marinette.

“Uh yeah? I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” Marinette asked with a higher octave in her voice.

“Well…you know…” Rose pushed around.

“I…know???? I’m sorry Rose but you lost me. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Marinette asked. She looked to Juleka who shared the same concerned expression as her girlfriend.

“Hey, honey, Here’s the rest of the costumes for you.” Luka announced while smiling at his beloved girlfriend.

“Aw, thank you sweetie! You’re the best.” Marinette beamed.

“Takes the best to know the best, doesn’t it?” Luka humored and gave Marinette a loving kiss on the lips making the young designer laugh. This set Juleka off.

“You have a lot of nerve, Bro!” Juleka growled. Juleka rarely got angry, especially at her older brother. Which was why Luka _and_ Marinette looked at her with shock and confusion.

“Jules?” Luka asked as he set down the box.

“HOW COULD YOU, LUKA!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MARINETTE!?” Rose screamed. Still, Luka and Marinette looked at the couple in utter dumbfounded confusion.

“Rose, Juleka, what are you two talking about!?” Marinette tried to figure out but Rose and Juleka continued beating around the bush.

“You always told me that Marinette is the girl of your dreams! That you see a future with her! That you love her like ‘the stars love the night sky’! But you do this to her!? Seriously!?” Juleka jabbed a finger to her brother’s chest.

“After everything Marinette has gone through, this is how you’re treating her!? How could you be so mean, Luka!!!!” Rose pounded her fists onto Luka’s tattooed arm. Both girls continued chastising Luka who was still very much confused and worried about what they were talking about. And Marinette had enough.

“CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!” Marinette yelled at the top of her voice. This was enough to get Juleka and Rose’s attention.

“LUKA IS CHEATING ON YOU!!” the couple screamed. The outburst was followed by stunned silence. No one made a move. No one made a sound. Until….

“I’m sorry WHAT!?!?” Both Marinette and Luka yelled in utter disbelief of what they just heard. “Luka/I would ****never**** cheat on me/Mari!!”

“Yes you did! We saw it last night!! You’re cheating on Marinette with Ladybug!!!” Rose screamed.

Luka and Marinette looked at the couple, dumbfounded. _Oh._

“We saw you holding her hand and telling her that you love her like the stars love the night sky! That you love her like the flowers love Springtime. That you love her like you have loved no one else. And that you know you will love no one else but her! I mean I get she’s a super cool hero and all, but come on, bro!! This is Marinette you’re dating!!” Juleka was now in tears at this point.

“Juleka. There’s a huge misunderstanding. While I did say those words to Ladybug, they weren’t _for_ Ladybug.” Luka wiped his sister’s tears. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie.

“W-What do you mean?” it was now Juleka’s turn to be confused.

“Last night, Ladybug was patrolling and I invited her to sit down and talk, just to take a break. We talked about stuff like our lovers and I told her how much I want to tell Marinette the things. That’s all, Jules.” Luka calmly lied.

“B-but we saw you kiss her hand!” Rose interjected.

“Hey, my boyfriend’s smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy.” Marinette chuckled.

Juleka and Rose profusely apologized for the misunderstanding. Luka and Marinette forgave them instantly and thanked them for being protective of their relationship. Ivan and Mylene arrived and brought Adrien and Kagami over and began practice. Marinette took some time for herself and sat on the Liberty’s deck to do some designing. She was surprised when a pair of hand covered her eyes and a voice asked “guess who?”

Marinette chuckled and guess XY and was met with a disgusted gasp. Luka sat down next to Marinette as the two laughed. That was when Marinette popped the question.

“So why don’t you just tell me those things? The stuff Jules and Rose mentioned?” Marinette asked curiously.

“I did.” Luka smiled. Marinette giggled.

“Silly, I mean why not tell me those things directly?” Marinette clarified.

“I did.” Luka repeated. “I told you that I love you like the stars love the night sky. I love you like the flowers love Springtime. I love you like I have loved no one else. And I know I will love no one else but you. I told you that…last night.”

The smile on Marinette’s face slowly dropped into a look of shock and realization. Luka only smiled at her and winked like the playful all-knowing man he was.


End file.
